


To bed?

by gravityplant



Series: PFF bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Instagram Stories, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pancakes, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: In which Dan feeds Phil pancakes in the middle of the night-PFF bingo 2019 prompts: Pancakes/ tour bus/ Instagram stories





	To bed?

**Author's Note:**

> beta: phuzzyphan, Thank you for beta-ing, you're the best!

When Phil wakes up, the whole bus smells of pancakes. It's a comforting, warm smell that fills his nostrils and makes his stomach rumble. It's possible that him imagining the smell of pancakes is just the aftermath of his pancake-infested dreams.

However, as he's laying in his bunk feeling more and more awake, it becomes evident that he isn't just fabricating it. Someone must be up making pancakes.

But it's still dark outside, who'd make pancakes at this time? Phil's certainly never heard of the concept of midnight pancakes. Or after midnight, he supposes, as it's definitely past midnight.

Soon he can't handle the rumbling in his stomach, it's demanding food and fast. 

There are some benefits with being a tall awkward nerd, but one of them is definitely not having to sleep in an incredibly small bunk bed, that's for sure. When Phil finally manages to crawl out of his slumber-prison, he's met with the dark corridor up to the kitchen area.

It feels a bit eerie, if he's being frank. He should be used to the slim spaces in the tour-bus by now but he still isn't. Often times he finds himself feeling claustrophobic. 

As he steps into the small kitchen area, he's met with the soft glow of the stove plate and the quiet sizzling from pancake mixture reacting to the warmth of the pan.

Phil can see Dan's standing there slightly hunched over, with his phone in one hand and the turner in his other. Phil's eyes flit to Dan's broad back covered in a thin pink t-shirt. 

Dan looks so soft in it. Like he's never been sharp words and a faltering self-esteem. Phil remembers when that was their reality. How much he wanted them to be okay. 

And Phil thinks they're better than back then. More solid than before, like they've found their place in this world. He tries to keep positive even when he feels like he's seeping through the floorboards. When that happens, Dan is always there, like Phil was for him. Like they always are for each other.

Phil walks over the floor coming up behind Dan to wrap his arms around him. But instead of it being romantic like Phil'd hoped, Dan jumps, dropping his phone into the pancake mixture in the pan.

"Motherfu- Phil!" he shrieks, glaring at Phil as he frantically wipes off his phone that he's fished up out of the pan. Phil smiles apologetically and Dan sighs, just looking at him before he shakes his head, a grin slowly rising on his lips. 

"Did you think that was a good idea?" Dan can never be mad at him for long nowadays, instead, the frown warps into a fond expression.

"It was supposed to be romantic," Phil says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, romantic my ass," Dan snorts, but he goes to kiss Phil directly on the lips and then he scrunches up his nose "morning breath." Phil ignores the comment, rolling his eyes and winding his arms around Dan instead.

"Hey, let a guy try to seduce his man," Phil mumbles, softly kissing Dan's neck and Dan is quiet for a second, his eyes closed. 

When Phil stops, Dan looks up, staring at him with round, affectionate eyes "Phil, if that's what you're after you can just ask me." 

Phil shakes his head, smiling. "No, like seduce you in a romantic way!" He wants to hang out with Dan now, with his boyfriend. Dan's much more important than any pancake could ever be. 

He's missed their mornings together alone. He's missed how soft and warm Dan feels, now that they don’t snuggle as much.

"Like, please, can we eat these rare night pancakes together," he says gesticulating vaguely with his hand, and Dan's face blossoms up. A bubbly laugh making its entry in the tiny kitchen.

"You're so strange," he says shaking his head. Then he adds "If I'd known you wanted some I'd have made more." He turns to the pan to fill it up with a new splat of pancake mixture.

Phil goes forth, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck before cuddling into his boyfriend. His warm and soft boyfriend. No wonder animals seem to love Dan, he's a lovable giant heat source in living form. That's one of the many good qualities that Dan has. Well, technically Dan's body has, but it's part of Dan, and Phil loves everything that is Dan. 

"We can share them," he mumbles into Dan's skin.

"Like Lady and the Tramp?" Dan says, flipping the pancake.

"Yes! Exactly," Phil exclaims, excitedly letting go of Dan.

Dan shakes his head, scrunching up his face in disagreement "Hmm, no, too messy." 

"Fine then, at least will you eat with me, Mr. Howell?" Phil sighs exaggeratingly before he goes to sit down at the tiny table that's definitely too small for him. Phil swears it's been made for the dwarfs in Snow White. Phil also bets that they wouldn't enjoy the tour life. It can be leaching at times. 

But it's fun, too. He gets to meet all his viewers in person. He's proud of him and Dan, they've created this fanbase. It's their little family. Their people. That's part of why he endures the giant crowds. Together with Dan, he can do anything.

"I will, Lester, cause I made the pancakes and there's no way I'm not eating at least one!" Dan says turning around to quirk an eyebrow Phil's way.

After a moment of silence and Dan, concentrating on the art of pancake making Phil whines "I'm starving."

Dan doesn't even bother to turn around to say "you ate five cookies before you went to bed."

Phil pouts even though Dan can't see him. "I have a separate stomach for sweet things, Danny, you should know that by now".

"Oh, should I?" says teasingly.

"Yeah," Phil mutters.

"Oh why, cuz we've been together for ten years?" Dan says smiling widely over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Phil says with a playful tiny smile, crossing his arms.

"Now you're fond!" Phil adds, beaming triumphantly.

"I'm not!" Dan protests but his smiling face betray him.

"Yes, you are!" Phil exclaims, his teeth showing in a splendid broad smile.

"Fine," Dan says, shaking his head with his "this guy" expression.

-

Dan sets down the plate of pancakes. Before Phil can as much as get his fingers on the first one Dan grabs his hand shaking his head "not so fast, Lester". Phil pouts making puppy eyes Dan's way, and Dan just rolls his eyes, sighing "don't you even dare try."

"I made the pancakes, so I decide what I'll do with them and I want to feed you the first one," Dan states with a mischievous smile.

"What's gotten into you?" Phil smiles.

"All of that romantic talk, obviously," Dan says snorting loudly.

He rips off a large chunk of pancake and slowly raises it to Phil's mouth. When he's finally chewing on the bite he says in between mouthfuls "This is not even fan-service at this point."

"Mmm, false" Dan says, staring fondly into Phil's eyes. "I'm your biggest fan, I'm doing it for me".

Phil makes a snorting sound. "How romantic".

"Shush, bish, I'm trying," Dan says, now grinning.

-

Dan picks up his phone, tapping about and Phil's about to ask what he's doing when Dan exclaims "Insta stories!"

Phil furrows his eyebrows "now?" 

Dan frowns "yeah, now’s the perfect time."

"But it's in the middle of the night!" Phil gesticulates, opening his eyes wide.

"Not in London" Dan answers simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phil wonders.

"Nothing really. I was just trying to convince you." Dan smiles softly. Phil doesn't answer, and instead just looks at Dan. He's pretty, with his locks standing haywire and the dark bags under his eyes. He looks so mature and grown-up, unlike just a few years ago. They're aging together and Phil can't help but find it kinda beautiful. His heart swells.

"So can I film a quick story?" Dan asks, Phil blinks, coming back to reality "Uh- go ahead I guess."

Dan nods, swiping to access the camera. Phil has time to think that there was a time when Dan was more hesitant to pull up his phone and publish such a private moment. In one way, Phil's happy they've left that behind them, but the other, more selfish part wants Dan for himself without the rest of the world looking in.

"Hi, guys! Guess what me and Phil have been eating." Dan swipes his arm out to show the audience their empty plates and a few remaining pancakes on the platter in the middle.

"Phil and I," Phil pipes up, but Dan ignores it.

"That's right, pancakes- and surprise, I made them myself, can you believe that? Actually, that's probably because Phil wasn't helping," Dan grins mischievously.

"Hey!" Phil intervenes. 

"You know you're clumsy," Dan says locking eyes with Phil, smiling.

"It's charming!" Phil argues.

Dan shakes his head disapprovingly before bursting into laughter, then the story cuts off and begins playing on loop. Dan looks pleased as he writes something with a focused expression.

After a while, he puts his phone down on the table with a thud and looks up at Phil triumphantly. "Posted!"

Phil acknowledges it with a smile, he's starting to feel sleepy. Today's been good, or maybe it should be tonight? Anyways, he's really enjoyed spending some time with his boyfriend.

"To bed?" Dan asks and Phil just nods.


End file.
